particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Radoslav Krastev
Radoslav Krastev (April 6th, 3298 - May 17th, 3349) was the 1st Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation and a prominent Dorvish politician from the Dorvische Konservative Partei (Dorvish Conservative Party). Entering the party as a young nad idealistic lawyer, Krastev built his way up the party ladder culminating in his rise to being Deputy Minister of Justice. Krastev earned his fierce reputation in the military courts, serving as a member of the military polices tribunal. Krastev eventually became a judge before leaving military service with the rank of Major in the Dorvish Army. Krastev first entered private practice with the law firm Ivan and Brink before joining the Dorvish Conservative Party and becoming a member of their judicial advisement staff. Krastev has been responsible for stopping many controversial policies within the partying including the possible introduction of paramilitary style ranks to help organize the party by former Party Organization Director Marcellus Unterbrink. Krastev was appointed by acting President of the Dorvish Federation, Felix Böhm as the first official Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation. Böhm expressed his gratitude that Krastev accepted the office. Krastev was assassinated outside his private home on May 17th, 3349. Early life Military service Political career Tenure as Minister-President Appointed by Felix Böhm as acting Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation when the constitution was being re-written he officially took office on April 7th, 3339 when the constitution was revised and the Dorvish Federation was formally declared. Radoslav spoke to the press about his appointment and stated that he had been bestowed "...the greatest honor of the nation. To be chosen to lead the government." Radoslav, despite being a lawyer was relatively well versed in the Dorvish economy and at the request of Felix Böhm undertook a restructurement of the Dorvish economy. The Economic Restructurement Act, the first official bill passed by the Federal Assembly of the Dorvish Federation reorganized the economy and decentralized many of the former institutions which controlled the economy. The biggest change was to the energy providers, instead of having prices regulated by the government they were now free to charge what they saw as fit. Radoslav, however warned that any attempts at price gouging would be met with legal consequences. Krastev met with Justice Minister Zhenya Orlov and begun the process of reforming the law regarding national police departments and the polices authority to search people. Kratev and Orlov announced the Federal Justice Act to the Federal Assembly in June 3345 and it passed in October 3345 with a vote of 500 to 0. Böhm, Krastev and Culture Minister Marvin Drechsler created the new flag of the Dorvish Federation, which passed in October 3345 alongside the Justice Act. Krastev has had a relatively popular Minister-Presidentship, he has made diplomatic visits to Kafuristan, Egelion and Telamon. In Telamon, he secured an arms deal alongside General Dorofei Bäcker, Director of Directorate of Trade of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. Telamon would go through Dorvik to purchase arms from Trigunia in return Dorvik would be able to open a small naval base in Telamon. Telamon received their arms but the Dorvish and Telamonese failed to come to an agreement with each other, President Bohm was very displeased with this as was a large majority of the party. Krastev, despite publicly supporting the Great Dovani War, he privately condemned the President for sending troops to a war that he believed was not Dorviks to fight. Krastev also blasted Nika Romanov, his eventual successor for supporting the Ba'athist in Kafuristan. Assassination Radoslav left his house at 6:49 AM, leaving to go to a Council of Ministers meeting, as he left his home and was about to enter his vehicle a masked man ran up and fired eight shots from a small pistol. Of the eight shots, six hit Krastev, the first two killed him instantly. Prior to the Dorvish National Police finding the man who shot the Minister-President, the assassin shot himself in the middle of the crowd of reporters. Private life Radoslav was married to Vinisk University chancellor, Zora Todorov. The two had no children but had been interested in adoption. Despite the controversy surrounding Radoslav's death, Bohm promised a full state funeral and an investigation into the Minister-President's death. Category:Dorvish people